Dash O Seven
Biography VFW Expendable Sector Sales Rep G1173-07, usually known as "Dash O Seven" is an indentured marketing drone employed by Vecordean Fleetworks. He's deliberately vague about where he was born, but it is very certain that Dash is derived from human stock living elsewhere in the galaxy. Given the VFW's approach to human resources (they manufacture them like any other resource), he's very likely a standardized clone vat-grown specifically to act as a marketing agent. He doesn't seem to have any family, though he refers somewhat affectionately to other marketing drones he's befriended over the course of his life. Currently, his stated goal is to sell enough vessels to free himself of his employment and pursue his own bland, boring agendas. Like raising tomatoes for the Galactic Tomato Knife-Fighting League. In actuality, there's far more, and far less to Dash than one might suspect. Traits Dash is smarmy and almost painfully polite, preferring to remain aloof and detached from the folks he sees as his consumer base. He seems inscrutable and cheerfully amoral, often making vague references and off-hand comments about unlikely, bizarre, or even disturbing things. Whether or not these are factual or simply a reflection of some subtle sense of humor are often hard to determine. Dash is quite bright and has been around in one form or another for a long time. This translates to a passing familiarity with a wide range of topics, though he only claims expertise in data filing, collating, ship sales and "humanity in general". It should be noted that Dash is not a scientist nor an engineer. While he may have a great deal of exposure to and understands the basics of a wide array of scientific disciplines and technologies, this doesn't translate to actual expertise. Dash may know about several radically different approaches to FTL travel, but he couldn't begin to build an FTL drive. At his core, though, Dash is a fundamentally ethical being, enjoying those times he can genuinely be of help and quietly refusing to carry out some of his employer's less savory dictates. There are hints that, under his pretense of whimsical amorality, he's a thoughtful and even philosophical being. Dash and the VFW Dash's relationship to his employer, at first, seems like slavery. Indeed, this is a deliberate choice on the part of the VFW Corporate Aggregate, to discourage local powers from ever feeling too comfortable with their presence. However, after speaking with him about it, it becomes clear he is quite happy with his job and that many of the more onerous-seeming terms of his employment are quite the opposite. It is unclear how long Dash has served the VFW, but he's mentioned being born in New York. While this might imply he is originally of old Terran stock, he is keen to remind folks that it was a popular name and there are several planets and many, many human cities bearing that name spread throughout the galaxy. Either way, he's spent a long time selling ships and has seen a fair chunk of human-controlled space. Special Notes Dash is, in many ways, a glorified NPC. He rarely leaves his station, save to answer the occasional distress call or deliver a ship. He doesn't have much stake in local politics, though he's not above putting some small amount of pressure on the local governments by making obvious shows of preferential treatments to powers that make it easier for his employer to do business. Category:People